30 Ways to Wake Up Percy Jackson Part 2
by RandomFandomness
Summary: I am continuing Part 1, but this time, certain characters are actually doing the things on the list. I am taking suggestions from reviewers. I am also using my oc Jessica Alvarez, from my other story, Daughter of the Trident Wielder. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: I decided to continue my story, 30 Ways to Wake Up Percy Jackson, but instead, the certain characters are actually doing one of the things on the list. I will include some suggested ones from reviewers. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Ch. 1: Tell Percy that Poseidon is visiting. **

**Third Person point of view**

If you went into cabin three right now, you would find that it was dark, and quiet. Quiet, except for the sound of Percy's snoring. He should have been awake an hour ago, teaching a sword fighting lesson to the younger kids.

Somebody opened the door. You could hear it squeak. A figure stepped in. The figure had long, dark wavy hair, and blue-green eyes. This person happened to be Percy Jackson's sister, Jessica Alvarez, who preferred going by the name of Jess.

"Percy," she whispered. Silence.

"Percy," she said, a little bit louder. All she got was mumbling in response. Percy is known for talking and drooling in his sleep.

Jessica walked closer to the bed. You could see Percy, all sprawled out on the bed, his head dangling off the edge. She resisted the urge to smack it.

"Percy! Wake up already!"

No answer.

"Percy! Wake up! Poseidon's coming to visit later today! He said he had some very important news to share with you!" Jessica yelled, really loudly, in his ear. That woke him up. Percy bolted up, still half-asleep.

"Dad's coming?" he asked. Jess nodded.

"Why didn't you say so?" He shoved Jess out of the cabin so he could dress.

-Line Break-

Fifteen minutes later, he was outside of his cabin, fully dressed.

"So, when's dad coming?" He asked Jess.

"He isn't."

"What? But you said he was!"

"That was just to get you out of bed. Chiron's kinda annoyed at you because you missed a sword fighting lesson that you were supposed to teach. The little kids had to wait nearly half an hour, out in the sun, with all there armour on, before they found out you were asleep."

"Stop making me feel bad…"

**A/n: What do ya think? Too short? Should I continue? Review if you liked it, or if you have any suggestions! Oh, just to let you know, Jessica Alvarez is an oc from one of my other stories. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Here's chapter 2! Sorry I haven't updated in a while… I've been busy/lazy. I finally went to my first baseball game! :) Giants vs. Mets! I went to the game on Tuesday…or was it Wednesday? All I know is that the Giants won that game. Anyway, enough of me ranting randomly. Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO series…Does anybody know RR's email?**

**Chapter 2: Tell Percy That the Athena Cabin is Being Attacked. ( or better, tell him that Annabeth is being attacked by spiders)**

Percy Jackson was sleeping, again. He should have been up two hours ago teaching a canoeing lesson. But, of course he wasn't. Suddenly, a stream of light hit his face. He groaned, and turned to the side, falling off the bed. You know what he did? He kept right on snoring.

More light entered the room as Jessica, his sister, Connor and Travis Stoll, two sons of Hermes, were pulling back the curtains, and opening the windows. Camp happened to be very noisy at this time. You could hear an angry Clarisse chasing a frightened camper. That probably wasn't going to end well. Anyway, Percy was still sleeping, on the floor, his mouth open because he was drooling. It was a lovely sight. (Note the sarcasm).

"Percy, wake up you idiot." That was his sister, who was very annoyed at him. Connor suggested that they slap him in the face with a dictionary. Travis suggested that they kick him. Jessica vetoed both of them.

"I didn't know that he had pony boxers." That was Travis speaking. He promptly pulled out a camera, and started taking pictures of Percy.

"He has fish ones too,' Jessica added. Connor snickered. A spider scurried across the floor, making its way toward the slightly open door. Then Jess got an idea.

"Hey Percy, you might want to wake up." All she got was snoring in response.

"The Athena cabin is being attacked by giant, man-eating spiders." added Travis.

"And now little spiders are making their way-" Connor was interrupted by Percy, who had just ran out the door, Riptide in hand, running toward the Athena cabin. Did I mention that he was in just his boxers? The trio sat on the floor, laughing as Percy came back a few minutes later, his cheeks all red, and glaring at them. He kicked them out so he could get dressed. They still teased him about that morning when Percy ran to the Athena cabin in just his boxers.

**A/n: Percy, this is why your nickname is Seaweed Brain… all the stupid little things you do. This chapter was kinda short. I think I'm coming down with Writer's Block. :( I might upload another chapter soon because I have nothing else to do today until my cousins come, which won't be for another five hours… anyway, if you liked it, please review. If you didn't, then don't bother reviewing, (this applies for anybody that doesn't have anything good to say) and if you have any advice, or if I made any errors with my spelling/grammar, please feel free to point that out. ~candy123**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: This is the fastest I have ever updated something! :) I have nothing better to do than update my stories, read other fanfiction, and review other stories. If you like my stories, please review! They help me update faster. Anyway, here's chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3: Tell Him That Clarisse is Outside Waiting to Pulverize Him.**

Cabin 3 was dark and quiet, expect for the sound of Percy's snoring. He missed breakfast, and lunch was going to start in fifteen minutes. The Trio, also known as Jessica Alvarez, daughter of Poseidon, Connor Stoll, and his older brother, Travis Stoll, sons of Hermes, were inside the cabin, whispering. Or at least trying to.

"He's still sleeping. We've been sitting here for an hour, trying to wake up that son of a fish, but he hasn't moved. Well, technically he has, if you count when he farted," said Travis.

"My butt's getting sore," complained Connor.

"How can your butt be sore if you're sitting on a soft, cushy bed?" asked Jess. Connor just shrugged. They sat there, for another five minutes, arguing, about how a bed could make your butt sore. Percy mumbled in his sleep. Something about princesses, peanut butter, and blue chocolate chip cookies.

"Hey, I got an idea! Why don't we make a list?" Jess suggested.

"What type of list?" Connor and Travis asked at the same time. They glared at each other for a while.

"A list of ideas to wake up Percy. This happens everyday, and with the list, we can cross out things we've already done, add new things, and try them out on him."

"Seems like it might work," Connor said. They 'borrowed' a pen and some paper from Percy's backpack, and started making their list. For another ten minutes, they argued about what things would work, and what wouldn't. Then the conch shell rang for lunch. They argued again about either waking up Percy, or leaving him there. They left him there.

0o0

After lunch, the trio went back to the Poseidon cabin, ready to try out one of their ideas from the list. The first one was: Tell him that Clarisse is waiting outside to pulverize him.

They entered the cabin, to find Percy in the exact same position as before. Only this time, there was a bit of drool on his pillow. Jessica made an ick face.

"Ready to try it out?" Jess asked the other two. They both nodded, grinning.

"Hey Percy," No answer.

"Percy," Jessica said, a little bit louder.

"Percy!"

"Wha-" Percy asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Clarisse's really, really, really mad at you cause you were sleeping and you left her to teach the sword fighting class by herself."

"Then why hasn't she come to drag me out of bed, tie me to one of the dummy's and use me as a punching bag?"

"Because she's outside, waiting to drag you."

"In that case, I'll go back to bed." Percy said. He was snoring before he hit the pillow. The grins on the twins vanished as Percy fell asleep, again.

"Well, that was a fail…" said Connor.

"Yeah," Travis and Jessica agreed.

"What's next on the list?"

**A/N: I'm off to right another chapter for this story! It's so much fun to write! :)** **I reread this chapter, and I just realized how many times I used the word 'argue', but I'm to lazy to change it. I'll probably change it later… Anyway, if you liked it , review! ~candy123 **

**P.S. I made references to some of the books. Whoever can match the books to the reference first, gets to help me write another chapter! If you don't want to write a chapter for my story, you will earn a shoutout in a later chapter. ~candy123 **


End file.
